


Too Late, Mycroft. Love Conquers All.

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Sherlock, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Mycroft Being a Bastard, Non-Canon Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft stopped by for a visit but in the end, that was not a good idea. Blake tend to a hurting Sherlock and tries to help Sherlock feel better about what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late, Mycroft. Love Conquers All.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

“ENOUGH!” Sherlock shouted. Mycroft and Blake looked at him. Sherlock was furious, not at Blake (which what was happening was not his fault) but at his brother. Since Mycroft arrived for a “visit”, Sherlock has already had a nervous break down and Blake and Mycroft got into a verbal argument. Ever since day one, Mycroft hated Blake's guts. Mycroft did not come to Sherlock and Blake's wedding so both are curious why he is here now? Mycroft has no health issues or troubles going on. Then, the sudden realization of why he was here him them both like a brick in the face. Mycroft was checking up and hoping their marriage was taking a turn for the worst, which it is the complete opposite. Both of them are as much in love as they were when they first started dating. Their marriage may not be like fairytale but they rarely have arguments or disagreements about anything. Sherlock and Blake's marriage is not in ruins whatsoever and that is not ever going to change.

“Mycroft, why do you have to try to ruin my life?!” Sherlock asked.

“Sherlock, please, stop.” Mycroft replied.

“NO! You always do this. Whenever I am happy or having a great time, you have to pop up and fuck up shit for me. I am not going to let do this any more and try to ruin my marriage.” Sherlock told him. Mycroft shook his head then looked at his brother once again. Blake went to try to comfort Sherlock told him not to. He needed to let Mycroft _hear_ and what he had to say for once in his life. Blake is not a fan of Mycroft either but wanted to make sure his husband was not going to get hurt or anything.

“Sherlock, you know I care about you and what I am doing is trying to do is look out for you.” Mycroft said. Sherlock could not believe what his brother just said to him.

“You're so full of shit.” Sherlock muttered.

“What was that?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock did not hold back.

“I said, you, Mycroft Holmes, is so full of shit. ...Do you need me to repeat that or do you think you understand what I said now?” Sherlock replied, then smiled.

“I do care about you!” Mycroft said. To be honest, Blake didn't believe Mycroft and was not going to start either.

“Since when?!” Sherlock asked. Mycroft did not say another word.

“Exactly. You never once cared or wanted to help me. The only time you helped me with any thing is when Mum told you.” Sherlock said.

“I have helped you without her asking me.” Mycroft said back.  
“HA! Mycroft, the only time you would help me is if I saw pigs flying in the sky. Face it, you never did any thing. You only thought of yourself!” Sherlock said, starting to feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“But I have, Sherlock.” Mycroft said.

“Oh, really? Where were you when I needed comfort, stopping other other kids from beating me and especially where were you went I wanted and tried to kill myself, Mycroft? You were NEVER there for me and I do not see you being there form me in the future. I gave up on wishing you would change but I know you won't. You are a heartless scumbag and I am ashamed to be your brother! I gave up a long time ago on that and moved on.” Sherlock said as a tear then suddenly appeared and moved own his cheek.

“Sherlock...” Blake said. He tried to step closer to him but Sherlock still did not want him to come close to him though...he really wanted him to.

“Blake, I will be okay. Do not worry.” Sherlock said to him.

“Hpmh.” Mycroft said. Blake looked at Mycroft.

“Mycroft, just shut up for once. Seriously.” Blake said.

“You are the one causing this to my brother!” Mycroft told him. Sherlock suddenly to really lose his cool and the rage inside him was about to burst.

“HOW DARE YOU TELL MY HUSBAND SUCH LIES! EVERY SINCE YOU GOT HERE, YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT TEARING US DOWN, BAD MOUTHING AND OUR MARRIAGE. I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU THINK, MYCROFT. I LOVE BLAKE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU ARE GOING TO OR CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT!” Sherlock shouted before suddenly bursting into tears. Blake walked over to Sherlock and held him close to him, comforting his hurting hubby.

“Mycroft, I really do believe you have really overstayed your welcome and suggest you get the earliest flight back to London and please, do not ever call us or come back. Your Mother is even okay with this. Your Mother supports this.and knows that I will never hurt Sherlock. I love him with all my heart and soul. He is the most amazing man I have ever known and I care about him. He makes me happy and I want to make him happy as well. I will never let anyone hurt him or let him feel like he is nothing because you know what, Mycroft? He really _IS_ such an amazing man and I wish you knew and got to know him better but I can see that is never going to happen. Plus, I do not care what you think of me, to be honest. People are always going to talk and I got a lot of more important things to worry about. So, please, just leave us alone and let us just live our lives, okay?” Blake told him then went back to tending Sherlock. A minute later, Mycroft left their home and headed back to the hotel. Blake spent the next two hours making sure was okay before Sherlock did finally felt like he could function.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Later that night, Sherlock was in bed. The stress was causing him to feel sick so he went to go take a nap for a while. Blake came up into the room and checked up on his husband every hour to make sure he was okay or needed anything. Sherlock was soundly sleeping in their bed.. He was hot in the house so Sherlock slept with a sheet covering his feet and a fan blowing on his naked body. Sherlock had a very rough morning/early afternoon, mentally. Blake walked over to the bed and rubbed his husband's head a couple of times. Sherlock opened his eyes and looking at his husband, who was looking at him, smiling, not noticing Sherlock had his eyes open. Sherlock suddenly made a groggy groan and Blake looked at him. It was only 4 in the afternoon and Sherlock has been sleeping for about 2 ½-3 hours.

“Oh, sorry. I did not mean to wake you up, Darling. I was just checking up on you to make sure you were doing okay and/or if you need any thing. I'll let you go back to sleep now.” Blake said. He leaned down to kissed Sherlock's forehead then stood up, Sherlock suddenly held his husband 's arm after he stood back up.

“I actually do need one thing, though.” Sherlock said.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Blake asked.

“You....please?” Sherlock replied. Blake smiled.

“Of course, dear. I can stay in here with you. Plus, cuddling sounds nice right now.” Blake told Sherlock.

“Naked cuddling sounds even nicer. Even in this heat.” Sherlock told him. Blake turned stood back and smiled then began to take his clothes off in front of Sherlock.

“You tease.” Sherlock said, giggling.

“Hey, I do anything to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours and I mean _any_ thing.” Blake said as he began to undo his pants and them take them off. He was wearing light blue boxers.

“Do you want me to keep the boxers or want me to be completely in the buff?” Blake asked. Sherlock lifted up the covers.

“What do you think _?_ ” Sherlock replied then covered himself up again. You have never seen a grown man take off his underwear so fast. Sherlock giggled. Blake then walked over to the other side and got into the bed. Sherlock moved closer to him and they wrapped their arms around each other. A few minutes later, Blake looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked back up at him.

“I thought you said you just wanted to cuddle with me?” Blake asked.

“I do.” Sherlock replied.

“Then why is Cocklock giving me the 8 ½ inch salute against my thigh?” Blake asked. Sherlock eyes widened then suddenly realized something and looked his his husband. Blake was already wanting to giggle because he knew Sherlock realized what he just told him.

“ _COCK_ lock?! Is that really and seriously the nickname you have for my dick?!” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, it is.” Blake said. Sherlock buried his head again against Blake chest.

“OH MY GOD, BLAKE, YOU DORK!” Sherlock said but was muffled a it by Blake's chest. Blake giggled and kissed the top of Sherlock's head. Sherlock was giggling, though.

“I feel you giggling, my Love. You feel like a vibrator that works on giggles instead of batteries.” Blake said. Sherlock began to laugh and then moved away from Blake and laid on the bed on his to catch his breath.

“Wow! The things you come up with.” Sherlock said. Blake laid against Sherlock and Sherlock wrapped his arm around his hubby.

“I do have a wild and weird imagination, you know.” Blake said.

“Oh, I do not doubt that at all. I love it actually. Just like me.” Sherlock told him. Blake moved Sherlock's head gently towards him so they can look at each other and smiled.

“And I love your's as well.” Blake said. Sherlock moved his head closer and kissed Blake. They cuddled for about 5 more minute before Sherlock decided that he want to get out of bed. As both men got dressed, Sherlock got up and hugged Blake.

“Thank you for making me feel better.” Sherlock said to him. Blake hugged him back.

“You're welcome, Darling.” Blake said.

“The reason I didn't want you to get to close because I did not know how I was going to actually react and I did not want you to get hurt because I do not want to hurt you either, Blake. Just you do about me, I care about you so much as well. And you _do_ make me happy. _Very_ happy.” Sherlock told him.

“And apparently very horny, too.” Blake said. Sherlock looked up at Blake's face.

“Oh, fuck you!” Sherlock said in a joking tone. Blake giggled.

“Sherlock, you know I was just yanking your chain. I am so glad I can make you happy. I love you so much. Plus, I do understand about before but you do not have to worry about me. I am tough guy and I can handle a lot of things.” Blake said, trying to pretend to be as macho as he could.

“Except when you are my bitch.” Sherlock said, joking around.

“Oh, you know I love it when you are dominant.” Blake said back in a flirty/seductive. Sherlock stood there, looking at his husband.

“Okay, I think it's time we went downstairs now.” Sherlock said, letting go of Blake and heading towards the door, trying to change the subject. As Sherlock was halfway towards the door, he caught a glimpse of his husband's ass.

“Although...that ass looks very needy and yummy right now.” Sherlock thought to himself, feeling tempted to do something. Suddenly, as Blake was trying to find the neck hole to his tanktop, he jumped a bit as he felt something...or someone slap his ass.

“NYAH!” Blake said then looked over at Sherlock who was already at the door, grinning.

“Oh, you little shit!” Blake said. Sherlock began to quickly moved down the hallway.

“Get back here, you!” Blake said, hurrying out of the bedroom to catch up with his husband who was already halfway down the hall. They ended up having a “fight” on the couch (more like a tickle/pinch/ass slapping fight), which both sides ended up winning after they began to make out on the couch for about 5 minutes after that. When they stopped, they looked at each other smiling.

“I adore you.” Blake said. Sherlock kissed Blake again and hugged him.

“I so happy that you are in my life. To be honest, I do not know what I would be doing or were I would be right now.” Sherlock said.

“Also, if it wasn't for John, we wouldn't have went on that date and ended up being boyfriend and now, husbands.” Blake said.

“True. By the way, I think it is time John came for a visit.” Sherlock said.

“Oh, absolutely! We will Skype John one day this week and make plans for him to bring his ass over here and stay with us.” Blake said.

“Of course but...lets not have a company for a while.” Sherlock said

“Oh, honey, I understand. Just forget about Myfart. He is not worth the stress or time.” Blake said. Sherlock let out a chuckle.

“Myfart. That's a good one.” Sherlock said.

“Thanks. By the way, are you hungry?” Blake asked.

“Starving. I didn't eat lunch though...I almost throw up my breakfast.” Sherlock said then sighed.

“Do you want takeout, delivery or want me to cook something simple?” Blake asked.

'How about we order in.” Sherlock said.

“Good idea. I'll get the menus.” Blake said. He kissed Sherlock then got up went over to the table near the kitchen and go the menus out of the drawer and walked back over to Sherlock. After 5 minutes of deciding on what they wanted for dinner , they finally decided on Pizza. Blake ordered the pizza and Sherlock got out plates and the pitcher of iced tea from the fridge and sat every thing on the table when it was delivered. 35 minutes later, they ate dinner and listened to music (dancing to some of the songs that came on the radio), having a blast.

Even after what happened that morning, Sherlock and Blake felt way better and have moved on from the situation. Mycroft may not like Blake or support his little Brother's marriage but what Mycroft does understand that Blake and Sherlock have a bond that can not be broken, no matter how hard he tried. Because as people say, “Love conquers all” and that is what Blake and Sherlock feel about each other...

 

 _Love_.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
